La Lluvia
by DeSencadenaMientoAgreSor
Summary: ZAGR [Zim x Gaz] Su expresión es visiblemente de molestia, está enfadado "Esa estúpida lluvia" estará pensando seguramente...Puedo sentir sus músculos tensarse bajo mis dedos...siento sus garras enterrarse en mi piel, de cualquier forma perderemos el control.


**-LA LLUVIA-**

_Heme aquí con mi primer Zim x Gaz. Que no se les haga extraño porque así como el ZADR es mi pareja homosexual favorita, el ZAGR es mi pareja heterosexual por excelencia en cuanto al fandom de IZ concierne._

_Esto es un One-Shot basado en un mini cómic (1 página) que dibujé, pueden encontrar el link al dibujo en mi perfil . Respecto a las advertencias creo que esta vez no agregaré ninguna; me parece es apto para todo público, en especial porque está dedicado a Invader Dex, una amiga de DeviantArt que peca de inocencia. Por cierto, esto es un POV (Point of view) lo que significa que está narrado desde el punto de vista de la escalofriante chica. Espero sea de su agrado. _

* * *

**L**o veía caminar de lado a lado frente al pizarrón, su boca se abría y cerraba, no paraba ni un momento ¡Ni uno solo!

-¿Tienen alguna duda chicos?- Finalmente el profesor detuvo su molesto caminar y cerró la boca.

-Yo tengo una duda ¿a qué hora se calla?- Musité distraídamente pero por fortuna no alcanzó a escucharme, tomar asiento en la parte de atrás en el salón tenía sus ventajas. Escuché una pequeña risa, la compañera frente a mí, sí había alcanzado a escuchar mi comentario, al menos alguien apreciaba el buen sentido del humor.

El profesor reanudó su molesta marcha y continuó hablando, su clase era tan aburrida que no pude evitar pensar en el videojuego que estaba guardado en el bolsillo de mi vestido, sólo quería llegar a casa y terminar el nivel en el que me había quedado, podría desbloquear una nueva arma para enfrentar a mi último adversario y terminar el juego con la máxima puntuación. Miré el reloj, 15 minutos más y serían las tres, la tortura terminaría… los quince minutos más largos y molestos de mi vida.

Escuché pequeños golpes en la ventana, eran gotas de lluvia que se impactaban contra el cristal, empezaba a llover. Me agradan los días lluviosos, muchos parecen deprimirse con los días nublados y eso me gusta, pero desgraciadamente la mayoría de mis compañeros parecen disfrutar brincando en los charcos de agua, yo prefiero no mojarme así que hoy cargo mi paraguas conmigo.

Mojarse… no puedo evitar pensar en el extraño amiguito de Dib, sé que ellos no son amigos, pero decir que lo son parece molestar al cabezón de mi hermano y esa es una oportunidad que me niego a desaprovechar. Zim es extraño y diferente, creo que eso es algo que me agrada de él.

Que no sea como todos los demás y que desencaje de tantas formas es divertido ya que a pesar de que es tan obvio; las personas ignoran que es un extraterrestre. Jajajaja siempre pensé que Dib estaba loco y resulta que todo lo que decía es verdad, Zim es la prueba de ello, ahora me pregunto si Píe Grande de verdad estuvo en la cochera… lo más seguro es que sí.

Un relámpago ilumina los cielos y hace que los vidrios retumben, la lluvia está más recia. De seguro mi hermano está molestándolo en este momento, sabe que la lluvia es algo que lastima a Zim, aunque encontró una forma de evitar que lo queme, Dib no desaprovechará para molestarlo.

¡Que fastidioso es Dib! Si lo sabré yo que a diario debo soportarlo ¿Y qué si Zim quiere conquistar el mundo? Creo que sería interesante, quizá hasta nos haría un favor, todos son tan idiotas, yo comprendo su odio a nuestra raza, si yo misma los odio tanto. Siempre he dicho que es malo para ello, para conquistar el mundo, pero creo que lo lograría si se concentrara en hacerlo y no en estúpidas venganzas contra Dib, yo he visto su potencial, es inteligente, fuerte, hábil… ¡¿Qué pasa con él?! Podría incluso matar a mi hermano si quisiera y no lo ha hecho, eso me fastidia, me fastidia demasiado.

No me refiero a que me fastidie que no lo matara aún, lo que me fastidia es que le preste tanta atención, tanta importancia, tanta… consideración, dicen odiarse y no veo que ninguno haga realmente algo al respecto, eso me enferma.

Ahhhhhhghh… ¿Y a mí qué me importa? Todo es tan confuso, debería mejor concentrarme en mi videojuego pero ni eso puedo hacer sin pensar en ese alíen, si hasta llegué a encontrarle parecido con el Cazador de Cerdos Vampiro, ya habría acabado el juego si no viniera a mi cabeza esa imagen de Zim vestido como él cada que juego.

-Riiiiiiing- Suena la campana y sin esperar a que el profesor termine, comienzan todos a guardar sus cosas y a salir, yo no soy la excepción.

¡Al fin! Creí que enloquecería, estúpidos 15 minutos. Soy de los últimos en salir, detesto el tráfico que se forma en la puerta y si alguien se atreviera a empujarme puede estar seguro de que lo destruiré y… terminaré en detención, esa es la parte que prefiero evitar; si de por sí las clases son aburridas, ahora pasar más horas en la eskuela a causa de una detención…no por favor.

Ya se ha largado la mayoría y puedo salir tranquilamente. Camino por el pasillo con el paraguas en mano, debí traer una chamarra o algo para cubrirme, ya ni modo. Ahora diviso la entrada principal, veo muy pocos alumnos la mayoría ya se ha marchado, al salir no puedo evitar mi sorpresa al toparme con Zim.

Su expresión es visiblemente de molestia, está enfadado "Esa estúpida lluvia" estará pensando seguramente, podría apostar a que no trae con que cubrirse. No puedo evitar una vaga sonrisa al recordar cómo me cargó aquella vez para cubrirse de la lluvia en vez de usar mi paraguas… torpe.

Me paro a su lado, sus ojos están fijos en la lluvia que se precipita, no presta atención a otra cosa, ni siquiera ha notado mi presencia. Aprovecho para observarlo con detenimiento, la última vez que tuve la oportunidad de verlo tan de cerca fue la vez que estuvimos en su base para conocer el plan de Tak.

Sin nariz, sin orejas, aquella extraña mochila que puedes notar está unida a su espalda, sus ropas, el tono uniforme de su piel verde, sus tres dedos en cada mano… ahora entiendo la frustración de mi hermano, es claro que es un extraterrestre.

Su mano izquierda descansa en su cadera, mientras lo observo una extraña idea se forma en mi mente… estoy dudando ¡Yo! ¿Dudando? Eso sí que es una novedad, no voy a permitirlo, siempre debo actuar con seguridad.

Sin pensarlo una segunda vez me aproximo a él y lo sujeto del brazo izquierdo, esa pose me invitaba a hacerlo, él se sobresalta y me mira finalmente; su cara denota sorpresa, pensé que se separaría de mí, lo he visto alejarse de todos los que lo tocan, sin embargo, no lo hace.

-¡Toma!- Abro el paraguas y se lo entrego, me mira con duda al principio pero finalmente accede a sujetarlo, lo hace con la mano del brazo que sostengo. Puedo sentir sus músculos tensarse bajo mis dedos, no me dice nada y eso no me molesta, su silencio me agrada.

Comienza a caminar y yo lo imito, sin soltarlo. Las gotas de lluvia se estrellan contra el paraguas y Zim finalmente sonríe con su extraña sonrisa que me recuerda a los cierres o mejor dicho, a los zippers, tiene sonrisa de zipper.

Veo el motivo de su sonrisa, mi hermano está casi frente a nosotros, del otro lado de la acera, sabe que a Dib no le agrada vernos justos y mi hermano no se molesta en ocultarlo, su expresión de enfado es bastante obvia y Zim se deleita con ello.

-Continúa caminando Zim- Le ordeno apretando un poco su brazo, lo último que quiero es que inicien una pelea, eso arruinaría todo, arruinaría este momento.

-Gaz ¿Qué haces?- Me pregunta Dib confundido y enojado al verme del brazo del Invasor y al verlo a él llevar mi paraguas.

-¡Cállate Dib!- Le respondo enojada y un poco… sonrojada, siento el calor en mis mejillas ¡maldita sea! No me gusta que me vean así, ni siquiera me suceden estas cosas a mí.

-Pero Gaz…

-Dijo que te callaras Dib-gusano, deberías escuchar a tu escalofriante hermana- Responde Zim con burla y su habitual sonrisa de superioridad, debo admitir que su gran ego me agrada. Veo a mi hermano a punto de dar un paso y lo miro con sumo odio, apretando mi puño libre y mostrando los dientes, sé que esto lo hará desistir, siempre es así.

Se queda en su lugar sin decir nada, ya no se ve molesto sólo confundido. Zim y yo continuamos nuestro camino, sigue con su sonrisa ladeada y camina lleno de orgullo, esa es una victoria para Zim definitivamente.

-Soy Gaz- Digo con voz neutral ganando su atención, me mira curioso.

-¿Uh?

-No te refieras a mí como "la escalofriante hermana de Dib"… siempre lo haces y es molesto… mi nombre es Gaz.

-Lo sé, supongo que es la costumbre… te llamaré Gaz entonces- Dice despreocupado, tomamos una calle diferente, sé que nos dirigimos a su base y no es cosa que me moleste. Sigue lloviendo pero ahora sólo se trata de una ligera llovizna, lo veo estirar la mano, un poco de agua cae en ella y un poco de humo se desprende, su mueca es de dolor pero no se queja.

-¿Olvidaste lo que sea que hagas para que no te queme el agua?

-No me bañé en goma, no creí que fuera a llover- Me dice con normalidad, me alegra que no le moleste mi presencia. Ya se ve su extravagante casa al final de la calle, me quedo pensando… entonces un baño de goma es su "arma secreta" contra la lluvia… suena tonto, pero sí le funciona, entonces no es algo tonto en realidad.

Nos detenemos fuera del patio de gnomos, ha llegado a su casa así que supongo es la despedida… otra idea cruza por mi mente y no dudo en llevarla a cabo.

-Nos vemos luego- Al despedirme en lugar de dar vuelta lo beso en los labios, jamás deseé besar a alguien, esta necesidad es nueva para mí y quizá sea nueva para él también…a menos que hubiera besado a Tak cuando anduvieron de "novios", aunque eso lo dudo mucho y en verdad espero que así sea o juro que iré a buscarla y destruirla con mis propias manos, quizá hasta le regale su cadáver a Dib para que realice finalmente su necropsia extraterrestre y le pongan su nombre al video.

No corresponde el beso pero tampoco me aparta, sus labios son suaves y delgados. Al finalizar el beso lo miro directamente a sus lentes de contacto buscando alguna reacción, está sorprendido y sus mejillas tienen un curioso y tenue color púrpura, supongo eso es el equivalente al sonrojo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso humana?- Pregunta sorprendido, incluso ha dejado caer el paraguas, ya no está lloviendo y eso es bueno.

-Porque quería hacerlo… ¿sabes qué fue lo que hice?- Al menos quiero estar segura de que conoce la acción.

-Beso… me besaste, lo he visto en la televisión y en la calle, parece ser algo normal en tu raza… para demostrarse afecto… Tú… ¿Sientes afecto por Zim?- Su respuesta y su pregunta me toman desprevenida, ahora soy yo la que lo mira sorprendida.

-No lo sé… yo siento algo por ti, pero no estoy segura de lo que es, pero sí estoy segura de que se trata de algo más que simple afecto…

En un rápido movimiento une sus labios a los míos, ahora es él quien me besa y se siente tan jodidamente bien que no puedo evitar que un gemido escape de mis labios, aprovecha la oportunidad y sin pedir permiso su lengua invade mi boca… definitivamente es un Invasor.

Su lengua se siente extraña, es tan fina y suave, se mueve como una víbora dentro de mi boca, jugueteando con mi lengua, siento un poco de vapor el cual sale por las comisuras entre nuestros labios… se está quemando, mi saliva está quemándole pero parece no importarle pues continúa con su exploración. Me sujeta por la cintura con fuerza y me acerca a él intensificando el beso, sus garras rasgan mi vestido, lo sé, siento esas garras enterrarse en mi piel, un gemido más escapa de mi boca mezclado entre placer y dolor, se separa de mí y me suelta.

-Lo siento humana, pero tu beso le da placer a Zim- Limpia un poco de saliva de sus labios, en mi boca queda un sabor dulce, el delicioso sabor dulce de Zim.

-Debo irme ahora- Tiento las heridas a mis costados, son ligeros rasguños no es para tanto, no son siquiera profundos, me agacho para recoger mi paraguas y me doy la vuelta.

-Espera, quizá vuelva a llover ¿no quieres quedarte un rato?

-La lluvia te afecta a ti Zim, no a mí, es una excusa patética, además no avisé que vendría acá y a mi padre no va a gustarle- Respondo sin voltear a verlo y comienzo a caminar para alejarme.

-Te veré mañana entonces humana Gaz… hermana de mi némesis…

Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro pero alcancé a escucharlo claramente. Eso hace que me pregunte… ¿planea utilizarme para fastidiar a mi hermano? Y si es así qué importa, fastidiémoslo entonces, de cualquier forma perderemos el control como en ese beso, probablemente tú no sabes lo que es el amor y francamente… yo tampoco estoy segura de saber lo que es eso, tal vez lo descubramos, tal vez no... Y no importa, tu beso también me ha dado placer, tú me das placer y yo te daré placer también.

**FIN.**

* * *

_Espero fuera de su agrado, no fue muy romántico pero… son Gaz y Zim… no logro imaginarlos derramando miel ¿están deacuerdo? A mí me gustó manejarlo de esta forma, tuvo sus detalles jeje. Quizá escriba otro ZAGR que sea una especie de continuación de este One-Shot, ese tendría Lemon, eso me gustaría pero no estoy segura :S Por cierto, dejen sus comentarios positivos, negativos todo es bienvenido. ¡Saludos! _

_~Herz_

* * *

-Guest- Que bueno que te gustara tanto. No te preocupes, he decidido continuarla en otro FanFic, espero verte por allá cuando el momento llegue.

-Invader Dex- ¡EA! Si te ha gustado tanto… mi trabajo está hecho. Gracias a ti por tus increíbles palabras, como siempre apoyándome; ha sido un placer escribir esto para ti. Jajajaja y en efecto, debía tener algún tipo de lesión aunque fuera mínima, no pude contenerme del todo. Entonces está dicho chamaca… escribiré ese Lemon, trabajaré en ello para que igual sea del agrado de todos, pero en especial, esperando sea de tu agrado. También te amo loca.


End file.
